Juniper's Knot
by Mako-Hero
Summary: She was a demon trapped for all eternity. He was a boy just looking for something to eat. Together they form a bond of trust and love that grows from nothing to everything. Rated M for safety. NarutoXSakura


**I don't own anything.**

**This story is basically a rendering of Naruto crossed with a visual novel called Junipers Knot. If you have never read Junipers knot, I suggest it, but it's not necessary to know that story to read the one I've written here. Basically I cover that entire plot and I add to it because it was left open ended and I felt slightly unfulfilled.**

**I've been out of the game for a long time, but I hope you all enjoy!**

How long has it been? How many centuries have already passed since she was imprisoned for a reason she couldn't remember? The time has been lost on her during her forced sentence. Doomed to spend all of existence alone. She couldn't even remember the last time a person walked into her abode.

She lived in eternal quietness, but it was an interesting solitude. She wasn't held by walls or irons, but instead a small archaic circle prevented her from moving. Rather, her view was quite vast. She could see clear across the ballroom where she was being held, but she couldn't take two steps in any direction without feeling the burn of her invisible bars. They would light her aflame if she dared cross them and the pain... the pain was excruciating.

The building was going to crumble before she would ever leave this place.

In the distance she could hear the clink clank of pots being rattled. It seemed someone had actually dared to wander into the dying building she called home. From the sound of it they were scrounging for scraps or something of worth to sell, but they will find nothing.

A small, blonde boy walked into the annex of the manor. He was carrying a large pack on his back and looked well muscled for a boy his age even though he was swaddled in weird orange clothes.

"Hey person." She called out to him. He was startled by the sound of her voice and quickly turned to her. "Come over here boy."

He stared at her, but did not move.

"Come. Come."

He step forward once, but held his ground.

"Oh have I been rude?! Well then I invite you to use your legs and come over here!" She yelled louder this time. For her first conversation in a few centuries, she felt she was doing well.

"No way! You'll eat my soul!" He backed away.

"Hahaha!" She laughed at the frightened child while showing him her elongated canines in the form of fangs. "All the more reason for you to come here! If you try to leave then I really will eat your soul."

"I know better than to go by a fiend. I'm not stupid."

He eyed the girl from head to toe. By looks she couldn't be more than twenty years old, or at least she appeared so. The slim black dress that exposed most of her chest and tight legs left little to be imagined about the beautiful frame of her body and the rareness of her short bright pink hair caught his eye. It seemed her entire outfit was from a different time altogether- from the black cloth collar she wore around her neck with a pink ribbon on it down to her dainty bare feet. But the most noticeable thing about her was the two small curved horns poking out of her hair just above two pointed ears- they were the obvious signs of a fiend.

The blonde boy began to turn. No good ever comes from talking to a demon.

"You would turn your back on a fiend? You really are a brave boy." Her sweet smile made him sick.

"I've heard the stories and I've caused enough trouble to know it when I see it. I won't let myself be tricked by you."

"Trick you?" She chuckled. "Would you believe I just want to hear you? It's been quite a long time since I've talked to anyone. Please, do tell me these stories you heard about me, person!"

"Don't call me person. I have a name... ma'am." He bit back.

"Ma'am?" No one had ever called her that before. "What's a ma'am?"

"Umm. I don't know. It's just how you're supposed to address a girl when they're older than you. It's a respect thing, I think."

Respect. That's another relatively new thing to her.

"Anyways, what is your name, person?"

He scoffed. "It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

The pink haired demon gave a slight bow. "My name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Her emerald eyes scanned over him like piece of meat. "And I- like all demons- want nothing more than to steal your soul!" She laughed. "But honest and true I want nothing more than to converse."

"I'm leaving." Her face changed to one of worry and, like a sucker, it hurt him a little. "But maybe I could talk a little bit before I go."

She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"But only if you stay where you are!"

"What's keeping me from you is more powerful than I'd want to challenge." She stated with a smirk.

He quirked an eyebrow, but didn't question her about it. "So what do you want to talk about?"

_'He gives me the choice?'_ She realized the boy was more considerate than the people she remembered. "Just a chat." Sakura answered.

"Umm okay." He itched his chin. "I suppose there is no harm in telling you I'm a little lost."

She chuckled at the boy. "No one's ever really lost. Because even if think you are you at least know your location as lost!"

She laughed, but Naruto didn't find her joke nearly as funny as she did.

Sakura frowned, thinking that the reason he didn't laugh was his lack of a sense of humor.

"Would you believe that I know this place better than I'd care to admit?"

Naruto opened his blue eyes wide. "Really?! Then do you know where Konoha is?"

"Konoha..." She crossed her arms. "I've never heard of it."

"Really? You've never heard of Konoha? The ninja village hidden in the leaves?" He questioned.

"Ninja? What is that?"

His jaw dropped. For some reason this demon had no idea what a ninja is. How long have ninja existed and she didn't know what they were? He didn't really know the answer to that, even though he was sure Iruka-sensei had told him at some point during class when the ninja began. Something about a sage, but he couldn't quite remember. But everyone knows or at least has heard of ninja before since they were literally everywhere. But if she didn't know something like that... she must have not talked to anyone in a very long time.

"How long have you been here?" He asked in a slightly pitied voice.

"I don't care to answer." She retorted as her fingers clenched together.

The years she had spent in this manor are not the things she wanted to talk about. If she thought about it then the hate would build until the child could see it. Then he would get scared and probably leave, which is something she couldn't allow. The demon had to keep her goal in mind. But still, if she had the chance, not ripping this boy to pieces would be a difficult thing. How dare this little human boy have pity on her!

"Ah. Okay." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "But I really do have to get going."

He turned around and took a step away.

"Please don't go!"

She yelled and reached her arm out. Mistakenly, her hand passed the barrier of the circle that outlined her prison. Fire bursted from the ends of her fingers that had crossed the line and she pulled her hand back as fast as possible to extinguish the flames on her skin.

He turned to her and saw the tears still left in her jade green eyes. The pain must have been terrible. He didn't claim to be a hero, but when Naruto sees a girl in trouble he couldn't bring himself to turn away.

"Please don't leave." She put her charred fingers into her mouth to soothe the burning pain. "Stay a little longer."

"I... I could." He answered.

His voice made the pain dull slightly.

"Are you okay?"

His worry surprised her. He should be more careful than that.

"I'm a demon. We heal quickly." Her hand had already began to form new skin in place of the parts that had burned off, but the pain was still strong.

The loud sound of his stomach grumbling cut through the sour mood. He quickly wrapped his arms around his waist as his face reddened with embarrassment.

"Your stomach doesn't seem to know how to read the situation."

"I'm sorry... but do you have any food?" He asked squeamishly.

She scoffed. "Do I look like I have any food?"

Sakura opened her arms to show the skin tight dress she wore had no possible way to hold anything.

"Sorry again..."

"Don't be." She sighed. "If you're looking for food then give me those chestnuts in your pack. I can smell them."

He backed away with surprise and put a hand to his bag. "Smell them?"

"Yes. Now give them here. They still smell fresh enough so I can cook them for you." Sakura held her slender hand out just before the barrier.

He eyed her warily and the demon smirked as the boy was beginning to wise up. "Is there something you would want in return?"

"I want you to stay with me this morning. Just until noon."

He bent over and pulled out the chestnuts he had in his pack. Naruto twirled them in his fingers as his stomach panged with hunger. "Just until noon?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

His heavy words reverberated back and forth through the annex until dust fell off the walls and the shoddy foundation shook. He could feel that sound meant he just locked a promise in place.

Naruto looked at Sakura to see her smiling. "You just made a deal with a demon."

His eyes went wide and he slapped himself in the forehead. The blonde hoped to god that he wasn't already trapped by the demon like some of the stories he had heard- it's said that you would never even know it happened.

"Are you going to eat my soul?"

"Do you think I will?"

"I don't really think so."

"I promise you that I won't eat your soul, Naruto." She laughed and opened her hand more. "Now give me those chestnuts so I can withhold my end."

He sighed and walked toward the barrier- dragging his feet in small defeat. His hands were full of chestnuts and finally within her reach. She could grab him and drag him in if she wanted.

Naruto dropped the small nutted fruits in her hand and she ran across the waxy surface of one before lifting it to her fang and peeling it open. When she was done with one she moved onto the next and so on.

She noticed him nodding off so she engaged him in conversation before he could pass out.

"This will take some time, but not too much." She started. "Until then would you like to talk?"

He nodded. "Sure. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Sakura chuckled mirthfully. "There's not much to tell."

"I'm here until noon. Anything you have to say would be interesting at this point." She gave him a withering look. "Plus, I really am interested."

She opened another chestnut while considering what to tell him. "I always liked stars. Sometimes... it looks like they're raining over us and I've always felt that it was remarkable."

"I never thought about it, but I guess they are pretty." He responded in kind.

Her hand flashed bright with fire and startled Naruto to fall back. Sakura chuckled and handed him the roasted chestnuts she had completed, which he cautiously took from her hands before shelling one and biting into the tasteless nut.

"I like the stars for more than just their beauty. They remind me of someone I knew a long time ago who used to enjoy them even more than I did."

"Really..." He said as he bit another chestnut.

"She was another ma'am, as you like to put it. A human girl. Dainty and small, but so beautiful." She smiled and he could tell this girl was important to her. "Such a charming girl- we would dance together and sing; press close when unseen, sigh..."

Naruto remained silent as she turned somber.

"I was fascinated with her I think, but one day she began to feel a little melancholy, so I offered to return her to a town and the stars she loved. I came across a place she enjoyed so we settled."

The demon remained quiet for some time.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"I've... I've never really understood the customs of man. I don't comprehend certain things that they think because I'm not tethered by the same notions they are."

Sakura looked back towards the boy- she hadn't even noticed that she had looked away.

"When I got back to the town, I found her dead. They had ploughed her and beaten her, beaten her and ploughed her... until she could not move or breathe. I buried her in the last place I had seen her smile with me as we looked up at the stars. When I returned a century later, an olive tree had grown over her grave."

Sakura grimaced.

"It was a disgusting, gnarled thing. I immediately razed it in flame. I tore the damned thing down to everything except for the roots- in fear that I might disturb her body. But the thing still rose and bore fruit, except now it was even uglier than before."

"What did you do to the guys in the town? Did you mess 'em up?" He asked.

"Mess 'em?"

"You're a demon! Didn't you eat them or something?"

"It doesn't matter. It's just an old... old story."

"What?! Of course it matters! You have to defend your precious people!" He yelled animatedly.

"Precious people?" She questioned the foreign term he brought before her.

"Yeah... the people you love."

She laughed. "Is that what you got from this story? You think I fancied her?"

He cringed as he shelled another chestnut. Sakura hadn't completely cleaned this one off so he tasted the bitter and disgusting flavor of left over burnt wax, but it didn't help him to forget what she said.

"You're stupid."

Her pointed demonic ears perked. "What was that?"

He crunched the shell of the last nut in his hand. "I said you're stupid."

Sakura stood tall in her invisible cage and lit her hands with the unnatural fire of her spirit. "Boy, the last thing you need to worry about is your soul. I can rip your arms and legs off. If you start with me there won't be any body left to hold that soul!" The ethereal light pouring off her scared Naruto to the core. "Got it?"

He nodded fervently and she chuckled.

"Oh how cute you are. I can't even get to you. Remember?" She said as she dispelled the flames.

How could he forget that all important detail? The blonde breathed and easy breath.

"But if you want the rest of these then you'll have to come here and get them." She waved over the remaining chestnuts burning in a small fire at her feet and smirked devilishly at Naruto.

He took a deep gulp. "Could you just throw them to me?"

"I could..."

He sighed. "What do you want for it?"

"Stay with me until nightfall." She answered.

"Fine." The hall rung with his word again as the pact was made between the demon and the boy.

The flames rose around the chestnuts as she began to finish up their roasting. She poked and prodded them with her bare hands which were unaffected by the flames she made. Those embers didn't sting like the ones that held her in her prison. She clutched at her hand as residual pain shocked her finger tips and shot down her wrist. The fire still felt like it was there.

She looked over to the boy to find him sleeping. He must have dozed off while she prepared his food. He looked calm, happy, and kind.

Why didn't she grab him when she had the chance?! She could have taken him when he came to claim the chestnuts from her. She could have pulled him in! Those were the requirements, right? To leave she needed him... or did she also need his permission to make the switch? She had momentarily lost sight of what she wanted, but now she remembered what exactly was at stake. In her desperation she even considered running out of the circle to grab him. The fire would engulf her instantly, but she knew she could do it if she wanted. He wasn't all that far away, but the pain would be unbearable. Hell, by this point she would do it three times if it meant freedom!

She sat and her hand covered her face- sharply, angrily- and she watched him sleep by looking through the opening of her fingers.

He was a conundrum- or a new form. She's been alive for so long and seen so many different people, but this boy was different and oddly pure for someone his age, at least from what she could remember. Usually it was only an infant who was as clean as he was. An untainted spirit. Although, the cleanliness of his soul made it lack a type of character that most demons wanted.

Until now she had forgotten what passion was. She had wanted to leave, but not anymore. Is this really passion?... passion... she just wanted to die.

"Why are you so peaceful?" She said as she threw a chestnut at him, which landed in his hair and bounced to the ground.

"Why do you get to be peaceful?!" She threw another and another- missing most by the time she was done with the pile.

"I... I hate you!" She screamed through the tears in her eyes. When was the last time she cried? "You're a bastard! Why are you allowed the peace of sleep while I have been awake for centuries screaming just to hear a voice?!"

He stirred and sat up with bleary eyes. A chestnut fell out of his hair and he picked it up before staring at her with an odd look, but didn't ask why they were scattered around him aimlessly.

Naruto looked behind the hand that covered her face to see puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Again, Naruto's protective instincts kicked in when he saw her condition, but at least this time he knew he shouldn't try to console her before he did it. But that still wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Are you okay?"

"Leave." She answered coldly.

"What?"

"I said leave! I don't want you here any longer."

Naruto looked around him to see the chestnuts had all been roasted and thrown to him so her end of the bargain was set, but when he looked through the collapsed roof, he noticed that nightfall hadn't arrived. If he left now would he break the deal? Would he be sent to hell for not upholding his end of the pact? Or would she be able to eat his soul?

"I can't leave yet."

"I said get the hell out of here! Go back to your damned vile race of scum."

"Hey, you may be a demon but I'll knock your block off if you don't stop talking about my precious people!"

"I didn't mention your people. I spoke ill of your race." She bit back.

"Still..."

She growled at him. "Do you know what I would do if I got out of here?"

"What?"

"Yes or no. It's a simple answer, so give it."

"No."

"I would kill every single human I found. Men, women, children... you. Especially you."

He gasped lightly and crinkled his brow in frustration. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what happened to you. I was just trying to be nice and..."

Fire and brimstone poured around her- cutting him off.

"Are you scared?"

He nodded quickly.

"Why are you afraid? I can't leave!"

She stuck her entire arm outside of the circle and it burst into flames. Naruto watched as the skin boiled down to the muscle and peeled back like crinkling tissue paper. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she kept her arm still as it burned and burned until Naruto could see the white of her bone underneath. She pulled her arm back and it instantly began to heal. Sickening pops and gurgles resounded as bones moved and muscle wrapped itself around her hand. Naruto's face went green at the sight.

"This is what I've known for so long. I can't kill any of you humans. I want to... but I can't. I'm trapped."

For minutes, neither of them spoke as she healed. He just sat quietly with his thoughts and she just waited for him to leave.

"How do I get you out of here?" She doesn't believe what he just said, but then again neither did he.

"You've lost it." She scoffed sadly.

"Even so... I still wanna know."

"Are you touched or something? One of God's specials?"

"I know what I'm asking."

"But do you know WHAT you are asking it TO?"

"I... I just..."

"You don't seem to understand... I didn't just mess them up."

"Huh?"

"The men in the town... when I got there and saw her lifeless body still warm from the bodies of the men who raped her... I didn't just 'mess 'em up' as you like to put it." She clenched a hand into a fist. "I burned my fingernails white hot into their eyes and ripped off their faces. I tore my hands into their stomach and pulled their intestines so I could show them be set aflame. And I didn't stop with them."

Naruto took a step back in fear.

"I killed everyone in the town. Men, women, children. I never cared about kinds of you, because humans are all the same to me- I killed them regardless. I pulled bones. Peeled flesh. If there was a manner of torture, I did it. In the end, they all gathered to the center of the town where I first saw her body laying- as if to mock me- so I burned them into the earth. Slowly. I erased that town from the records that night."

The frightened blonde boy shook. "Why... why did you tell me all that?"

"You asked."

"Yeah, but... you didn't have to tell me the whole thing!"

"I know."

"Didn't you want me to save you?! But now you're saying all this... What do you even want?"

"You gone."

Naruto took a few deep breaths as he considered the situation. There was something wrong that he wasn't able to put his finger on.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not."

"I may not be all that smart, but I'm pretty good at spotting a lie when I see it. When I got here you didn't want me to leave and now it's like you can't even look at me." He questioned.

"It's none of your business."

One thought occurred to him.

"Hey... How much did you love that girl?"

"I..." Something clicks in her throat. She doesn't look like she wants to say. "Shut up."

He feels bad for her. She's just sad... and lonely. Miserable, really. But mostly just sad.

"I think... I think you've been here long enough. I don't think you really want to kill anyone."

"Then you're a fool."

"I've heard that joke enough already. Just tell me how to save you."

"..."

He reached through the circle and grabbed her hand- the same one that was hurt before and healed now.

"Come on."

Sakura tightly grabbed his hand with both of hers and they locked eyes. "In order for me to leave I need to switch my life with anothers. Someone has to stay in the circle to take my place."

He put on his manliest face. "I'm not going to switch with you- listen I..." He cut her off before she could say anything more. "I'll figure out a way to get you out of here."

"And how would you do that?" She asked uncaringly.

"I could plant something in your place."

"I'm a demon. We absorb life from the earth around us to sustain our lives. Nothing can grow so long as I am here."

He thought to himself for a moment. "The land will be fine once you're gone, right? It can root then. It'll work."

She held him tighter.

"At least I can see you don't want me to leave anymore. You have to believe in me. Let me go and I'll save you."

She looks to their hands again and cuts into his with one of her nails.

"Ow!"

Sakura cut his arm again, but deeper. He tried to concentrate, but it was hard when she was pulling him closer to her and farther into the circle, all the while apathetically staring him down.

_'No don't do this! I can save her. Why won't she believe me?!'_

She pulled him another arms length.

"Please, let me go." He whispered it aloud, not really thinking it would help. Naruto closed his eyes and he could feel her staring at him. Please. Please. Please!

Sakura's grip loosened. It was slow and slight, but she was releasing him nonetheless. She nearly let him go all together, but he grabbed onto her arm before she could fully take her hands off. It was his turn to be brave.

"Believe in me, got it?" He said with conviction.

The pinkette didn't answer, but just held his gaze as he picked up his backpack.

Sakura dropped her head and whispered back to him. "I beg you... don't betray me, Naruto. Please."

"I won't. I promise." There was no resounding in his voice to signify a pact with the demon. He could leave and never come back if he desired and there would be no consequences. He dropped her arm and slowly walked out of her circle where she sat slumped and beaten. "I will be back- believe it."

He sprinted out of the manor as fast as he could.

**XXXX**

When he returned, he saw her sitting in the exact same place in the exact same position as when he left her. In his hand he held a sapling and he wondered if anything like this had ever been near this place without dying. He hadn't noticed the first time he came through, but there was no plant life anywhere near the place. Even animals didn't get close to the manor. Life seems to have an aversion to this place which may explain why she has been alone for so long, but it doesn't explain how he found her and no one else ever has.

With no break in his stride he crossed through the archaic circle that held the demon in place. And she stood to move.

"I'm sorry it took so long. It's hard to dig up a tree without any tools."

"Is that..."

He held the olive tree sapling out for her to hold for him. He didn't know if it was a good one or not- he never really had any botanical experience before. Naruto just went with his gut on what was a good tree and what wasn't.

"I didn't pick it to make fun of you. Olive trees are extremely durable."

He took a rock out of his pocket that he had picked up from outside and began to smash into the floorboards to get to the dirt beneath. As he pounded through the wood, he didn't turn around to see if she was still in the circle with him. Not because he trusted her, he certainly didn't. Naruto just thought that if he gave her a hint of his fear or worry than she would see his weakness as some sort of odd betrayal.

He looked at the nutrient depleted earth and cringed. It was terrible, but he was still going to need it later.

"An olive tree is probably the only thing that could grow here."

He dug a hole and piled the soil near. Carefully he turned to see if she was still standing and waiting for him. She was. He took the Olive sapling from her hands and carefully transplanted it to the hole he made. The pouch at his waist was full of some fresh soil he had taken from outside and by the looks of everything, it was critical. He covered the roots with the good soil and filled the rest with the previous dirt he dug up.

With a pat on the top, he stood. "That's it."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

Naruto stood next to Sakura and stared outside of the circle. He turned his head to look at her, but she continued to just stare.

"Will this really work?"

He took a step... and she didn't move. Then another and another until he was far enough outside to turn around and see her.

She had moved to the edge of the barrier and crossed her fingers over her chest. He could see her shaking and for once he saw her fear. He had no idea the amount of pain she must have had to go through when she reached her hand through the barrier. She kept a stone face the entire time, but it must have been terrible.

She took a step forward.

"No wait!" He didn't want to see her in that kind of pain again. "Not yet!"

She stepped through with a sure foot and stumbled into his arms on the second. No fire. No pain. She just embraced him and wiped her nose across his cheek affectionately. He returned the hug as she nuzzled her face deeper into his neck and she whispered something he couldn't pick up.

"Can we... stay like this for a little while?" She shakily spoke and continued to rub their cheeks together. "You're strong... and familiar... and sure."

"Or course we can." Naruto answered with tears hanging at the edge of his eyes. "As long as you want."

"Don't talk to any other demons but me."

"Okay." He answered her odd request and they held each other tightly, not saying anything else.

It may have been hours, but it felt like minutes before they finally separated. Sakura had realized that she wanted to go outside as she hadn't seen anything but the walls of the ballroom for centuries. They walked through the door, hand in hand, and she gasped at the failing light over the horizon. It had been so very long since she had seen one.

Sakura looked down at the blonde boy. His stature begot his age- he couldn't be more than twelve years old- it was easier to tell with the light.

"You were lost, correct."

He nodded.

She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the forest around her. Sakura could smell the animals, the plants, and the moss growing off of the trees. She could even smell that she was one of the few remaining demons left in the land. Miles away, she picked up the faint aroma of the nearest gathering of people and, judging by the size, it was a town. Maybe it was even this boy's Konoha.

She was tired. So very very tired, but for Naruto she would stay awake a little longer. What was one more lifetime?

"There's a pond near here. Do you have a rod for fishing?" She asked.

"No..."

"Okay. I'll catch you some fish, but then you have to cook them. I won't do all the work." She smirked at the boy and noticed the weariness in his eyes. "But first you should rest."

She patted her lap and Naruto gave her an odd look.

"Rest your head."

"Really? I thought you would want to travel now that you're out?"

Sakura shook her head. "I've already seen all there is to see and done all there is to do."

The blonde would normally argue, but he was tired after everything that had happened. Especially after digging up that olive sapling. It took him so long he had begun to feel bad for leaving her alone. But now that was all over and her lap looked warm and inviting, so he took it.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked groggily.

"I don't sleep." She said softly to the concerned boy. "Now hush little one."

He dazedly closed his eyes and fell asleep to a soft hum of a song as she petted his hair.

**XXXX**

**Naruto: 11 years old**

When he awoke she was staring down at him with a smile on her face. It was a bit of a sweet smile- not something he was used to.

"Ah. Thank you." He said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's no problem." He leaned forward as she pushed at his back to help and they started the fresh day.

Just like Sakura said, she caught fish for Naruto, but made him prepare it. It was basic survival training stuff he learned in class. He cleaned and roasted them over a fire that Sakura created using her odd powers- whatever it was that she did, it wasn't jutsu. Within an hour they were on the road with the demon leading the way back to Konoha, or at least their best guess at where it was.

She asked for his hand and he gave it. Sakura had gone centuries without contact with anyone. The least he could do was hold her hand.

As they walked with interlaced fingers, Naruto began to recognize his surroundings. They were on the right path home. Her senses were correct, not that he would admit that he doubted her.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"It is no problem."

"What are you going to do after this?"

"I had no plans."

"Well... if you wanted... you could stay in Konoha for a while."

"That sounds most acceptable." She smiled down at the boy. "But I imagine a girl with horns would be an oddity in your village, correct?"

"Yeah... I suppose it would be."

Sakura let go of his hand and reached up to snap off her horns with an easy pull. She pushed some of her hair over the pointed ends of her ears so they were hidden unless you moved it for her. If it wasn't for her odd clothes she looked like any other normal twenty year old girl- only Naruto would know she was a demon unless they saw her ears, but even if they did it was more likely they'd assume some sort of defect on her part and not that she was a fiend.

Once they made it to the village, the guards didn't question them. They only made Sakura and Naruto sign in before moving on to the next visitors coming through. Apparently, she was better at blending in than he thought.

They immediately went to Naruto's apartment and it was anything, but clean. However, after spending uncountable years inside a slowly crumbling manor, Sakura thought it was a small slice of heaven. Anything with four solid walls and a roof would suffice for her by this point.

But the best part was running water! When she was roaming, before her imprisonment, this kind of creature comfort didn't exist. Baths were taken in a spring or in any body of water she had near.

She walked out of the shower fully nude- not caring that an underage boy was waiting right outside. He nearly fainted at seeing a real adult body like hers. Laughing was her first reaction. Over time, she had forgotten about a few of the social norms humans adhere to. Sakura had to remember how squeamish they were. Always covering themselves and blushing over one thing or another. But for the sake of the small boy, she covered herself. A fainted child would do her no good.

She wore one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. He grumbled, but it was better than her being naked.

Sakura waved him into his room with an inviting finger. "Come to bed Naruto."

"I thought you said you don't sleep?"

"I don't." She smirked. "But it's a cold night and I feel like more physical contact so move your legs. Or have you gone lame?"

"Eh. Fine." He slumped over to his room and laid on the bed.

She switched off the lights and sauntered over to Naruto before laying across him. There was an unnatural amount of warmth coming from her body that could only be explained by her being a demon- it was comforting on such a cold night.

Her hands traced from his neck down to his chest and Naruto squirmed. It was fun to play with him.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked slyly.

"I... umm."

"It's a jest, Naruto." He let out a relieved breath. "Go to sleep."

She hummed another soft lullaby, different from the night before, and gently ran her hands through his hair as he drifted off into a peaceful rest.

He was happy she was there. She didn't ask him why he had no parents. She didn't bother him about cleaning his house. She just laid down with him and held him as he slept. It was something he appreciated more than anything.

**XXXX**

When he awoke the next morning, it was to the sweet and savory smell that he loved so much. Naruto floated half asleep towards his kitchen to find a fresh bowl of ramen sitting on the table waiting for him.

"It was the only thing I could find in your kitchen. You are lacking in diversity, that is for certain." The demon girl poured him a glass of milk and sat in the chair next to the ramen.

"Ramen is all that I need." He sat down and slurped up a bite with a smile. "Aren't you going to eat too?"

She waved him off. "Demons devour souls, remember?"

He frowned.

"It's another jest! I only eat for pleasure, not of necessity." She chuckled. "But today I will be shopping for you. I must replenish your stores with ingredients I am familiar with if I wish to make a proper meal. Additionally, I wanted to tour this village of yours and this is a sufficient enough excuse as any."

He dropped his chopsticks mid bite.

"You're going to tour Konoha?" He asked in fear. "You're not going to... kill anyone. Are you?"

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

He squeaked and gave her a sad puppy face.

"You are far too gullible, Naruto. I won't kill any of your townsmen... probably."

He frowned, but continued eating. It was as good as it was going to get.

Naruto finished up his food and washed up as fast as he could. If he waited any longer he would miss the beginning of classes and then Iruka-sensei would yell using that giant head jutsu of his. He ran out of the door giving her a quick goodbye and briefly yelling back where he was going.

He arrived at class just as it started. Iruka stared him down, but at least he didn't yell. The first few classes were as boring as usual. Just some history stuff and kunai trajectory physics- things that were completely lost on him or he really just didn't care about. It wasn't until just before noon that he got to do anything physical.

The class usually goes outside for chakra exercises- since inept pre-genin tended to make a mess when they're just starting to learn jutsu. They were just finishing up practicing the bunshin when she showed up.

"Oh Naruto-kuuuuunnnnn!"

Naruto froze at the sound of the tantalizing demon that called his name.

"Naruto-kun! Don't you ignore me, darling." Murmurs started and Naruto looked for the nearest escape route, but that idea was quickly stopped when her misleadingly dainty hand clamped onto his shoulder. "It's futile." She said as if she just read his mind.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I brought you a lunch!" Sakura opened a bag at her waist and brought out a small bento. "From what I gather, this is the traditional meal of this place."

He opened the top and couldn't contain his surprise at how professional it looked.

"Did you make this?"

She smirked. "I spent your earnings on the ingredients and a few other things. I thought the least I could do was make this for you. Now come."

They walked off the practice grounds with everyone watching as Naruto was hand in hand with an older and far more provocative women than he. The murmurs spread like wildfire. Even Iruka was asking around about her.

They sat down under the cool shade of a tree and she opened up the bento to show a plethora of meat options.

"This town is amazing! Meat is so easy to come by around here. Some new type of preservative must have been discovered since my time because unspoiled meat is everywhere." She picked up a piece of pork and held it in front of his mouth. "Say ahhh."

Pretty much the whole school was watching by now so he clamped his mouth shut as tight as he could. He could embarrass himself, thank you very much. He didn't need her help.

"Say ahhh, Naruto. Or do you think my cooking is inadequate?" Naruto squirmed at the hellfire he could see in her eyes.

"Ahh." For his own safety he opened his mouth and she placed the meat on his tongue with a smile.

"That's a good boy."

He chewed through the piece and he had to admit she knew what she was doing when it came to food- kind of funny for someone who doesn't even eat.

"How did you find this place?"

"I asked around and got directions. The people here are exceedingly kind to strangers. I didn't even have to kill anyone!"

"I suppose that's at least one good thing."

"And I think I'm starting to understand the dialect you people speak." She smiled. "Naruto-kun."

"Good for you, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, from what I've learned today, calling me 'Sakura-chan' means you and I have become a couple. Correct?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

"Not exactly."

"Well try telling that to them." She pointed a thumb at the school full of busybodies prying into their business. "I do believe they have made up their minds."

Naruto just sighed and dropped his head. There was no use in arguing- no one ever listened to him anyways.

"So which one do you like?" She surveyed the class. "The blonde one?"

Naruto didn't have to lift his head to know who she was referring to since Yamanaka Ino was the only other blonde in class.

"No. She may be pretty on the outside, but on the inside I think she's gone rotten." He lifted his head and began eating the rest of his bento. There was no need to let something so good go to waste. "I don't like anyone."

"That's an odd thing for a growing boy to say. You're not supposed to have those kinds of observations until you've satisfied your hormonal lust."

"You're totally right about your dialect getting better. You don't sound like an old lady anymore."

"Trying to dodge questions by making me angry, huh? I like that." Sakura leaned forward. "But although I may not be from this era, I do know the hearts of women are ever constant. And I happen to be just a little curious."

A curious demon sounded absolutely frightening.

She gathered up the lunch he finished and stood. Before she left she leaned over and planted a small kiss on his forehead- light, airy, and innocent, but enough to rile up everyone around them.

"I'll see you at home, Naruto-kun. I have some things I want to talk to you about later."

She sauntered out of the scene in that way only she could- through a means of practice and natural ability. Naruto looked back to see a crowd of classmates ready to rush him, but one beat them to it.

"Who was that girl?" Iruka asked Naruto in awe.

"She's... a friend."

"Is she... is she single?"

Naruto just sighed and walked away. The poor bastard had no idea what he was asking.

"Don't hold out on sensei! I thought we were buddies!" He yelled to his student. "Naruto!"

Finishing classes after that was a pain. Iruka changed the lesson plan to a lecture on morals and helping out your teammates no matter what the circumstances were. Even if it was a matter of talking to a girl for your comrade. Naruto found it hard to contain his groans during the whole thing- especially since Iruka stared at him throughout the entire class.

Naruto went home straight after. Well... he actually had to run home since his teacher was chasing him down, but it wasn't hard for the blonde prankster to escape a chunin. It would at least take an average jonin or a specialized tracking chunin to catch him once he got going. Outside of Konoha it would probably be easier to get him, but while inside he was the king of back alleys and hideaways.

He got home and saw food already set out for him- still hot as if she knew when he was going to arrive. Maybe she used her sense of smell to track him? He sat down and she walked out of his room holding a small jar, which she used to pour him a drink.

"Thanks!" He took a sip and instantly spat it out. "What is this?!"

She itched her chin. "I think it's called sake."

"You gave me alcohol? What the hell?!"

She poured her own cup and downed it in one gulp. "It's far more savory than the mead I used to drink and it's more potent to boot. Probably because it's made with fermented rice instead of honey. You don't like it?"

"I can't drink alcohol! I'm not old enough yet!" He sputtered.

"Really? I've seen soldier boy's younger than you at the taverns before with half lidded eyes and pinked cheeks. What kind of rules are they imposing now?"

"I'm only eleven years old! You have to be eighteen or at least a genin before you can drink here."

"Eighteen?! How horrible... they should at least let you enjoy the fruits of youth while you have it. Humans don't live very long, after all. I mean, by the time you're eighteen half your life is already gone!"

He sighed. "Eighteen isn't midlife."

"It was when I was around..."

"Well stuffs changed!"

"I suppose you're right... humans have become more interesting since I've been gone." She shrugged. "So what is this 'genin' thing you mentioned?"

He sent her a withered glare. "A genin is the beginning rank that every ninja has once they pass the academy. It's the starting point, but once you have it you're considered an adult in the village."

"Yes... a ninja. I've read up a bit on them today." She nodded. "They're the warriors of the new age. No more armor covered soldiers fighting under the banner of some king or emperor. Now each village runs under the command of a daimyo... and then is further subdivided between a council and a single elected official. A hokage- I believe they're called."

Just how much reading did she do in one day? On top of understanding politics he didn't, she also learned how to make a traditional meal, talk like a native (when she wanted to), and who knows what else. She's blending in better than he ever thought possible.

"Hai!" He answered enthusiastically. "Jii-jii is our hokage. And one day it's gonna be me! Believe it!"

"You want to be a leader, huh?... maybe."

"I will!"

"If that's what you want, then it is possible. But it may not be all you want it to be." She took a deep drink from the bottle in her hand and her head tilted back as it seemed she was remembering something from long ago. "I've been a leader before. I've also been a follower. A master and a slave. I've brought lovers together and split marriages apart. I've killed indiscriminately and saved families on a whim. Through all of it, I learned that it doesn't really matter where you are or what title you have. The important things don't work that way."

He watched the small smile drift onto her face.

"It's not about the title..."

Sakura broke from her reverie of the past and saw an odd look of sadness on Naruto's face. It didn't look right. Eleven year old boys aren't supposed to have those type of expressions. Men- old men who regret their lives maybe, but not a boy.

"Ah nevermind." He said with a big grin. "Itadakimasu!" He dug into the meal she made for him with fervor. "Sugoi!" He yelled between breaths and food. "It's so good!"

The seasoned demon leaned onto her hand with a smile. "You have to stop being surprised when you find out I'm good at things. You should just assume that I'm the best at everything."

"Uhmm hmm!" He tried to talk, but couldn't stop shoving more food into his mouth to do it.

Soon, she would teach him common table manners, but for now...

"Hey Naruto... why don't you tell me a little bit about these ninja techniques I read about... jutsus... Specifically, I'd really like to learn about something called a 'henge'."

He dropped his food and lifted an eyebrow.

"Henge..." He thought about it for a moment and sent her a cutting glance. "No freaking way."

"Yes."

"Really?" He pouted.

She nodded and smiled evilly. For a boy who admits that he's not all that bright, he caught on really quickly.

**XXXX**

"Alright class. We have a new student today. Say hello to Haruno Sakura."

Naruto's head slammed into his desk so hard he nearly splintered the wood.

"Hello everyone! I can't wait to get to know you all."

He heard that overly sweet, fake voice and lifted his head to see a younger version the demon he had come to know. Instead of the body of a twenty year old femme fatale, she had a far more modest look- with slender hips and chest covered by bicycle shorts and a red shirt, but the major differences were the lack of horns and the rounded ears that replaced her pointed ones she use to cover.

"You can take a seat wherever is open."

Sakura walked up the aisle and stood next to Naruto. "My Name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He lifted his head and smiled at the pink haired girl. "Hello... Sakura-chan." He said with lackluster feeling.

She plopped down next to him. "This is going to be so much fun! Isn't it... Naruto-kun."

Sakura's acting ability was on a different level than a normal person. She was so good that if Naruto didn't personally know she was a demon then he would be none the wiser. The part she played was perfect and done better than any actress he had ever seen. She even developed a fake rivalry with Ino just for the fun of it.

She was just a girl. She was an overly book smart, weak girl with a short temper and pension to yell 'shannaro' at the top of her lungs, but still was just like any other girl her age. Sakura kept herself in the middle of the class rankings by acing written tests and failing anything physical- even though she had the strength to tear the entire class apart with one hand.

The greatest lie of all, and the thing that pushed her acting to its limit, was her 'crush' on Uchiha Sasuke. She did it so well that even Naruto had believed she had feelings for him. Naruto had become so grumpy that she had to sit him down and explain to him how much she actually hated Sasuke. His arrogance was the thing she hated most about humans, but using him as a fake crush made it easy to give the appearance of a love struck girl without the risk of having to act on it. Sasuke was too self absorbed to even consider her a possible match.

And so life went on.

Each day she would attend the academy and fool a classroom full of people who were supposed to be masters of deception, but when night came and she went home with Naruto- she was true. Sakura would dispel the henge that made her appear young and change into her more provocative wardrobe. She stopped acting like a teen and turned back into a centuries old demon. No more fake romance. No more fake rivalry. No more fake anything.

Sakura saw that he wasn't really all that bright so she helped Naruto study. She also saw that he didn't know how to cook, so she taught him that too. She taught him how to sew, table manners, hygiene... he was surprisingly inept at a lot of things for someone who lived by himself for so long.

She made sure he was independent. Sakura wouldn't help him with things he could do himself, unless she just kind of felt like it at the time. If he was in trouble, she would let him solve it. Unless something was to happen where he absolutely needed help, she wouldn't do anything. That's why, when Naruto failed his genin test, she knew something had to be done- because her nose was keen and she could smell the deceit in the air. Something wasn't right.

She took it upon herself to find out so she went that night to investigate at the school. Maybe if she looked over the tests she could find something wrong. What she didn't know was, the problem had already found Naruto. Mizuki had already gotten to him and Naruto never told her because he wanted to fix his own problems just like she taught him.

By the time she got to the scene, everything had already worked out. Mizuki was unconscious and Iruka was handing Naruto his very own headband. Two birds with one stone. He took care of the deceiver and he became a ninja in one go, but he gained a whole different problem- well- he was informed of it. The nine tailed fox was stuck in him.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's not a real demon." She looked over the seal on his stomach. "It's more like a big ball of angry chakra."

"Really? How can you tell?"

She traced around the outer array. "This wouldn't hold a demon in place- not even a weak one." Sakura stood up and he pulled his shirt down to cover his stomach. "If this is what held me when I was imprisoned, I would have escaped within a fortnight. But this makes sense- I had always wondered why you were able to find me in that dead town when no living soul had ever wandered there for centuries. Turns out you had a little helper who was able to forgo any enchantments."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Scared were we?" She grinned and her pointed ears flicked back. "Wouldn't want a big scary demon in our belly, ne?"

"Not scared... worried." He smiled. "If it was a real demon I would feel terrible... I mean, what if they were just like you? What if they were trapped and alone?"

A hard thump hit her chest. That damn feeling of passion was back, but she was no longer jailed so she had nothing to be frustrated by anymore. When she looked at him it was no longer in jealous rage of the happiness he had and she didn't or the freedom she wanted to take- he had already given it back to her.

The boy was too sweet.

She made absolutely sure she was placed on the same team as Naruto. It wasn't too difficult to 'suggest' that she be placed with him to unsuspecting human minds. The hokage didn't even know that he was doing what she wanted. In retrospect, what she should have done was choose both members of her team. If she would have done that then she wouldn't have to go through the pain of dealing with Uchiha Sasuke every day, but now she has to pretend to cling to him or it would arouse suspicion.

Kakashi may be a chronically tardy waste of a teacher, but he was perceptive- too perceptive. If she slipped, he would know. The humans she remembered were never as crafty as these ninja are.

Going through the motions was easy. She kept up her cover with no problem at all, and Naruto never did anything to give away her status either. Sakura wanted to dig her nails into her side every time she forced herself to ask Sasuke out on a date. The Uchiha probably thought that she stared at him dreamily because she was some stupid fangirl, but the reason she smiled when she looked at him is because she was thinking of all the fun ways to murder him.

Still, he was harmless, or so she thought. Even when he got his sharingan she had to laugh at his haughty superior attitude. It explained so much about him. Those eyes were an obvious gift from a demon- or a curse would be a more appropriate word. Obviously, they would have no effect on her because a demon would never give a human the means to hurt it, but they were definitely a force to be reckoned with for anyone else.

The real problem was Naruto had already become friends with him. She tried to explain to him that it was wasted effort. A pact had already been made at some point by the Uchiha family in exchange for those eyes and they all had to pay the price.

"No good can come from this Naruto. You'll only get hurt if you stay near him."

"I don't care! He's my friend!"

"He doesn't have the ability to consider you a friend! I'm telling you, he doesn't have that kind of choice. A demon has cursed his family forever."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I can't interfere with another demon's curse. You need to give up on him."

"You're wrong, Sakura-chan." He said firmly. "I know it."

Sakura wasn't surprised at all when Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru. She knew he would go wherever benefited him the most without caring about the people around him or his obligations to the village. Naruto asked her to help him bring Sasuke back, but she refused. She told him that she wanted no part of it and they should just let him do what he wants.

Naruto didn't push her. He just said 'okay' and left with some other genin to retrieve him. She stayed in Konoha and pretended to be worried and sad about Sasuke leaving even though she hoped he never came back.

But... when Naruto came back with a hole in his chest... she nearly went berserk. She was going to kill Sasuke. She was going to kill anyone who helped him. Anyone who smiled at him. If he had a child, she would kill it and the person who bore it. She was going to torture him until there was nothing left. The village hidden in the leaves better consider itself lucky that Naruto didn't die that day or they would have been taken out just for having been Sasuke's birthplace.

Konoha had no idea how close it was to being wiped off the map. She hadn't been this angry since... since she lost her love so long ago.

Fucking rotten passion. She'd be damned if she had to plant an olive tree over his grave as well.

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he had to do was talk her out of finding Kakashi and torturing him to death for teaching Sasuke the chidori. It took a long time to calm her down- a very long time. Her bloodlust was exhausting, but eventually she gave in. She usually did if he gave her the pouty face.

She sighed and looked out the window. It had gotten dark sometime during her fuming session.

"Fine. I won't kill Kakashi, but if I find Sasuke... he's dead."

It was as good as it was going to get for now. He'll try again later to talk her out of murdering Sasuke.

She moved towards the door and locked it before flicking off the lights.

"Now move over you jackass." She said as she threw his sheets to the side and hopped in his hospital bed with him.

"Ow. Sakura-chan, watch it."

"Count yourself lucky I don't do worse." She put her arm and leg around him- taking care not touch his wound.

There was a small flicker of chakra- her henge dropped and her horns were out, but it didn't matter so long as no one came in to the room.

"You humans... you're so fragile." He turned his head toward her, but she stopped him with her hand on his cheek. "Don't look at me... just listen."

He hesitated a moment, but turned his head back.

"You're so fragile and your lives are short- it's like you're barely alive at all."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah. It's nothing. Just forget it." She smiled into the side of his face. "Sometimes the things you do make me question your sanity. You're such a silly boy."

"Well you're the one who hangs out with me."

"Ha! And a cheeky lad you are." Sakura pulled back slightly as her horns were poking Naruto in the chin. "A cheeky, silly, stupid little boy."

He grumbled.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Those happen to be the things I like about you the most."

**XXXX**

**Naruto: 13 years old**

"Sakura-chan..."

They were in Naruto's apartment alone when he came in with a pained and sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I... have to go away for a while." He scratched the back of his head and looked off to the side. He was refusing to meet her eyes which is something he never usually does unless he's done something wrong.

"Go where?"

"Ero-sensei wants to teach me!" He said brightly before letting his smile fade. "He wants to help me with the Kyuubi too."

"Jiraiya the toad sage? So that means... you're leaving..." She answered quietly.

"Yeah... He says he has to take me with him because of his informant network... or something like that." Naruto twiddled his thumbs. "He said I won't be able to come back until we're done."

"How long would you be gone?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but he said something around... two years." He said the last part almost like a whisper.

Sakura turned away from him and gripped the kitchen table so hard that the wood began to creak.

"He's going to make me strong. I know it!"

"Then go..." She said lowly.

"I..."

"Leave now..." There was danger in her words. More than he had heard from her in a long time.

"Sakura-chan... I will be back- believe it."

She remembered the last time he said those same words. It was when he left to go get the olive tree that took her place in the prison. Hearing him say it had the effect of loosening her fingers before they bore through the table.

Neither one of them said anything more as Naruto left with the possibility of never returning.

**XXXX**

There was a change in Sakura. She had felt so powerless in the face of Naruto's mortality and it resonated down to her core.

She realized that she had severely underestimated the power of jutsu. There were nearly unlimited possibilities if used correctly. She could do so much more than change her appearance, but as of now she hasn't done anything.

Sure she had the demonic power she was born with and accrued over her vast lifespan, but using those ALWAYS came with a price. The ethereal fire of her hands was free of charge, but the more drastic powers required the soul of the person who wanted the power.

But jutsu didn't cost a thing unless she wanted it too.

That's why she asked Tsunade for her help in the field of medical jutsu.

Humans were fragile. If some of the more stupid blonde headed ones wouldn't do what she said and stay out of trouble than the least she could do was be there to patch them up afterwards. Maybe she could even extend their life a little.

Naruto won't live forever, but she was going to make sure he was at least able to grow into a man. He would become a strong leader just like he said he wanted to be and Sakura will help push that dream along. If he wants it he'll have to earn it, but there is no reason why he shouldn't be able to benefit from her past successes and mistakes.

She occupied every second of those two years he was gone- even the nights that she never slept through. It wasn't really as difficult as it sounded. Between the complex medical ninjutsu she was learning and the fact that there was nothing more interesting going on, she didn't have anything to do but learn.

Although two years never meant anything to a timeless demon such as herself; this time it felt like they took a little longer.

**XXXX**

**Naruto: 15 years old**

"Sakura-chan!"

She crossed her arms. "You've grown."

"So have you... pretty soon you won't even need a henge."

Sakura has been progressively changing her appearance so she looked like a normal fifteen year old girl now. Naruto however...

"You're taller than me." Sakura said as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head. "I... umm... missed you."

Sakura pursed her lips. "The hokage told me to get you. She wants to see you right away."

"Yeah but..."

Sakura grabbed his hand with her inescapable demonic strength and dragged him behind her.

"Hey wait! Sakura-chan!"

He stopped arguing soon enough. She pulled him down the streets and past a few of the things he wanted to see again since he hadn't been around in over two years, but she wouldn't even slow down. Oh well, he could always grab some Ichiraku's later.

"Wait..." He looked around and noticed that they weren't heading to the hokage tower. "I thought you said Baa-chan wanted to see me right away?"

Sakura pulled him up familiar steps. It was his apartment.

"My big breasted shishou can wait a few more moments."

"Oh... uhh... okay."

He dropped his stuff off in his room, which he noticed was cleaner than it's ever been. There was also a strong redecoration of his living room and kitchen. It seemed a little old timey, but he was smart enough not to call Sakura out on it.

"I like what you've done with the place."

When he turned he no longer saw the fifteen year old Sakura. At some point she had shifted out of her henge so her horns were out and her short pink hair was even shorter- a little messier too.

She pointed at the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Get in." She said without question.

His body went rigid for a second, but he jumped under the sheets when she narrowed her eyes at him for not being fast enough. Once he was in she slowly crawled next to him and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder.

Naruto smiled. She didn't say it, but she missed him too and it made him happy. He realized that those two years apart hadn't only been lonely for him, but her as well. He always had the company of his sensei, but even with him the nights were still lonely and cold.

"Hey Sakura-chan? How long are we gonna lay like this?"

"Until I say otherwise."

**XXXX**

"It's because... I love you, Naruto."

Sakura never wanted it to come to this.

Snow was falling onto frozen ground- but that was iron country. The seasons alternated from cold to colder and then back to cold. Normally she would never be in such a miserable place, but Naruto basically forced her hand.

She had really hoped Sasuke would stay a relic of their collective past. Maybe he would just go off and die somewhere instead of interfering with them, but he didn't and Naruto still hadn't given up on him.

Naruto came here to head off the raikage- he came here to protect Sasuke. The foolish Uchiha was involved with things that were beyond him and now he has gone and abducted the eight tails who just so happens to be the lightning kage's brother. The raikage was going to find Sasuke and kill him. That's why Naruto was here- to plea for his friend's life.

"What did you just say?" He couldn't believe his ears.

Sakura made her cheeks pinken into a blush for effect. "I said... I love you Baka."

"Did... something happen, Sakura-chan?" There was honest confusion on Naruto's face.

"Hey! Don't take a girl's feelings so lightly. I came all the way out here to tell you this." She answered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Their audience of Lee, Kiba, Sai, Tenzen, and Kakashi all looked ready to interfere at any moment. Even Akamaru's hair was standing on end from the tension.

"I don't understand. You came here just for that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't understand everything, but he knew something was up.

"What do you mean 'just!' This is important! I'm trying to tell you that I don't like Sasuke-kun anymore so you don't need to keep your promise to get him back for me."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. It seemed he was beginning to pick up on why she was really there.

Sakura walked forward and put her arms around Naruto.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" He whispered so only she could hear. "Why are you really here?"

She leaned farther in. "I'm here to kill Sasuke."

Naruto's body shook. "But I can save him!"

"I am truly sorry, but that boy is bound for hell and by it. He'll take you with him if he gets the chance, Naruto." She gave him a meaningful hug. "He can't be saved."

Naruto shook his head and pushed her off of him. "I hate people who lie to themselves, Sakura-chan."

This time he said it loud enough for everyone to hear, but to her it didn't sound like he was acting.

Sakura growled on accident- it wasn't quite part of the character she had made for these people, but for once she was too upset to keep the facade.

Naruto should realize that she's doing this for him! If he didn't leave Konoha to help that bastard... in the middle of a possible war and when he's a target from the akatsuki for shit's sake! She wouldn't have to do these things! She wouldn't have to try and convince Naruto to come back to Konoha and she wouldn't have to kill Sasuke either!

Why couldn't he understand that she just wants him to be safe?!

That's okay. She knew Naruto well enough to know that he wouldn't have given up regardless of what she wants. That didn't change her plans for one second.

She left the blonde behind and stormed off- this time she didn't need to fake how she felt.

It was no accident that she asked Kiba, Akamaru, and Sai to come with her. She needed their tracking abilities.

"Kiba I need you to find Sasuke-kun... I'll need your help too Sai."

She didn't need their help. Her nose was better than Kiba and Akamaru's combined. Sai's ink tracking may be helpful in a different setting, but since she already knew where Sasuke was there was no need for him to use them. The only reason she needed them was to keep up her ruse.

Most people would believe that she could find Sasuke without tracking him, but not everyone. Kakashi, for example, didn't believe in coincidences like those.

Once she was close enough to Sasuke for Kiba to find him she knocked out her companions with some sleeping gas. It would do her no good if they saw what she was going to do. It would raise questions.

She found Sasuke in the middle of a destroyed battlefield. He must have been in a fight, but there was no other enemy so she could only assume that he won... unfortunately.

At his feet was a red headed woman. She seemed more exhausted than he did.

"Sakura... you've found me." He said plainly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stepped toward him.

In just a few steps she would take the kunai she has hidden behind her back and shove it into his skull.

"Don't move."

Damn. Sakura stopped where she was, which was still too far away to grab him.

"Why?" Sakura clasped her hands together. "I'm here to join you Sasuke-kun!"

"Join me?" He smirked.

"Please, Sasuke-kun! I just want you to have me!" It made her sick to her stomach to say it, but it filled her with glee to see it work. All of her hard work was about to pay off. "Please take me with you!"

"Okay." He nodded and picked up the redheaded girl at his feet before throwing her at Sakura. "If you want to serve me then start by killing that girl."

The pink haired girl looked at the beaten redhead at her feet. Killing her would be no trouble. In fact, she fully planned on doing doing that after she killed Sasuke. She was going to burn her to ashes and let her drift off with the breeze- a nice evidence free crime.

However, she can't do that yet. The Sakura that Sasuke knew wouldn't do that. Now that she was so close she couldn't risk scaring him off by changing the character he knew.

"B... but Sasuke-kun. Why don't we just leave her here and go?"

Sakura took a fumbling step toward him. Two more paces and he would be in arms reach.

"How could I trust you then?" Sasuke shrugged. "You have to kill Karin."

Her fingers were burning to close the distance between them.

"Sasuke-kun... please don't..." Karin pleaded for her life. "He'll just betray you too." She said to Sakura.

She looked down at the redheaded girl at her feet as she tried to make a plan to get close enough to catch Sasuke. Maybe if she got closer and pleaded with him then he might think...

A grin split across Sakura's face. It was her luck that Sasuke was an impatient and evil little boy. She could feel him slinking closer behind her. And what's this? Killing intent? She wanted to laugh out loud. He was really going to try and kill her!

Sakura waited with her back turned as he moved closer. As soon as he moved to strike he would be in for one hell of a surprise. He was being tricked by the person he thought he was tricking! She would forever remember this day as 'irony in Iron!'

"Sakura-chan! Look out!"

Naruto appeared suddenly and dove between them. He pushed Sakura out of the way and took the kunai Sasuke had planned for her.

"Sakura. You shouldn't have tried to do it this way. There is no need to take everything on yourself." Kakashi was also there. Chiding her like a child. "This all happened because I failed as your sensei... so it's up to your sensei to finish it. Take care of Naruto in the meantime."

Kakashi engaged Sasuke in Naruto's place.

"You fool! I had him!" She yelled at Naruto as soon as they were left alone.

"I'm going to save him, Sakura-chan." He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Even if I have to get in your way a thousand times... I'll do it!"

She growled and ripped the kunai that Sasuke had stabbed him with out of his shoulder.

"Yowch!"

"Serves you right…"

Kakashi failed to kill Sasuke that day and as soon as her and Naruto were alone- really alone- she told him off. She screamed and yelled until her voice was hoarse. Instead of anger she eventually switched to pleading with him, but he still wouldn't give up. He was dead set on bringing Sasuke back to Konoha.

It took a while, but she was the one who gave in. She wanted to just kill Sasuke and be done with it, but Naruto has proved that he won't let that happen. When she tries to protect him he just puts himself even further into harms way. If this kept up it would be her fault if he died.

**XXXX**

**Naruto: 16 years old**

It was impossible. He just walked in like nothing happened and sighed when Naruto wrapped him in a hug, but she could see... a smile? Sasuke smiled?

Naruto did it. He convinced Sasuke to come back to Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura." Sasuke answered. "I'm sorry for everything I've done up until now."

Where did all that darkness go? It used to roll off of him in waves- infecting the people around him like a virus. But now all that was left was a calm blue aura over his soul.

Sakura looked at Naruto as he wore a 'I told you so' look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

She walked away in hard concentration. It couldn't be possible, but she saw it with her own eyes. She was bewildered- confused, but not unhappy. Somehow, she wandered back into her and Naruto's apartment just to apathetically flop on the couch.

"Yo Sakura-chan." Naruto leaned lazily against the door frame and smirked at her.

"You purified him." Sakura answered. "How did you do it?"

Naruto slouched off the door and closed it behind him. He swaggered over and landed on the couch next to her.

"I have practice."

"Don't be cocky, little human boy. I'm merely curious."

Curious was not the right word. Sasuke was cursed by a demon and now he isn't. She's never heard of that happening outside of very special circumstances- usually someone had to die. So if he didn't tell her immediately then she would freak out and set fire to his apartment.

Naruto bit his lip for a moment as he decided what to do. With a sigh, he reached to her lap and picked up her hands.

"The Teme was... bad, but I knew that deep down he just needed some help."

Sakura frowned. She couldn't see that in him. All she could see was another human lost to greed and drunk on his own power. Thousands of times she's seen better people than Sasuke destroy themselves.

"Besides..." Naruto chuckled between his words. "Sasuke was like a lost puppy compared to you."

Her eyes opened in surprise. "M-me?"

"You were my hardest route, Sakura-chan."

She had never noticed that he brought her back from her own dark place. Once again the thump hit her in the chest, but this time it nearly knocked the breath from her lungs. It was that passion again... she had to admit that it didn't disturb her as much this time as it used to.

"But you were just a child..."

"Hey." He pouted. "I tried really hard..."

"You did, didn't you?" She smiled to herself.

"Well... you've done a lot for me too. Life without you would... umm... kinda suck." He chuckled awkwardly.

She leaned onto her knees and brought his hands to her mouth.

"Oh dear me... now look what you've gone and done." Sakura kissed his fingers. "You made a dead heart thump."

"Gah! Sakura-chan! Wh-wh-what are you doing?" He blushed an embarrassed red.

She sighed and played with his hands. He didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Sometimes I'm glad you're so stupid, but right now isn't one of those times."

"What does that mean?"

She shook her head. "Don't concern yourself too much with it."

**XXXX**

**Naruto: 17 years old**

Another bouquet with a card attached. She could read it, but she already knew what it said. Probably something about how YOUTHFUL they could be together and how PASSIONATE his energy for her was.

"Is it Bushy-brows again?"

Sakura nodded. "Oh well, these flowers will just join the others." Her hands exploded in flames and she let the ashes fly out the window.

"The least you could do was keep them, Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed. "Lee is weird, but honest with his feelings."

"Did you forget that I absorb life from the nature that surrounds me? If I kept everything he gave me then this entire apartment would be filled with dead flowers." She dusted the last ashes off her hands. "By burning them they at least return to the earth."

"If he doesn't stand a chance then why don't you tell him?"

"I do. I have. A thousand times already! He is as dense as his equally eerie sensei."

"Well... what I mean is... did you tell him that you aren't interested... in... guys?"

"Not interested in men? If I said I was a homophile do you think that would make him stop?" Sakura shook her head quickly. "No, the Sakura that they all know likes Sasuke so that wouldn't work. I can just keep telling him I like the Uchiha for now."

"People change their minds. You could say that you have been... I don't know... hiding your true feelings or something." Naruto shrugged. "That way you can get him off your back and even be a little more true to yourself. Two birds with one stone!"

"What does that mean?"

"Duh... it's like taking care of two things by doing one thing." Naruto scoffed.

"Not that, you fool! The other thing! What do you mean 'true to myself?'" Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, you only like girls... don't you?" Naruto cringed uncomfortably. "Not that there is anything wrong with that! I'm totally cool with whatever your preferences are!"

Sakura stared him down. The depths of his stupidity seemed to know no bounds.

"What made you think that?"

"When we met you told me the story about you and the girl you were in love with. I just assumed..." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I can admit now that my feelings for her were true, but I also told you that the types of you never meant anything to me. The physical body is a secondary thing- humans are all the same whether they are a man or a woman. I have no preference."

"So..."

"I like men too."

"Oh... so that means that you..."

"Yeah..."

Naruto thought for a few seconds. "But we've been sleeping together..."

"Yes, we have."

"Hey!" His face turned red in anger and embarrassment. "I let you see me naked!"

"Yes, you did." She said slyly.

"I... I feel dirty."

"Shall I heat us a bath?"

"Oh, yeah. That's a good idea." He started taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Teasing you is too simple. It's actually a little plain now." Sakura hmphed. "And since we're intruding into each others relationships, what about Hyuga Hinata?"

"What about her?" Naruto asked as he continued to remove his clothes. He really did need a bath and he figured that she's seen him naked so many times- it was way too late for modesty anyways.

"She confessed to you right? When Pain attacked."

Naruto sat down on the couch in just his orange pants. "Yeah she did. I guess haven't really addressed that yet."

Sakura stood above Naruto and stared down at him as he sighed into his hands.

"You two would make a good couple you know." She said after a few moments. "She is pure... and gentle. Hinata would make you happy- I can tell."

He stared down at the floor. "Yeah, but then what about all the fun you and I have together? I don't think another girl would be okay with me hanging out with you so much, Sakura-chan."

"When it comes to your relationships we could tone it down..."

"I don't want that." Naruto reached over and grabbed her hand. "I don't want that to change."

"If you want a normal life then some things will have to change." Sakura stepped forward and held Naruto's head against her stomach. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave."

"But Sakura-chan..."

She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "If you keep it a secret from whoever you're with then I'll still be here as long as you want me to be. What we have won't ever disappear- it will just be a little different."

"But I don't want that kind of different..."

**XXXX**

**Naruto: 19 years old**

Sakura enjoyed a few things in town more than others. She liked the ease of shopping. The fair prices and beautiful clothes from foreign places were right at her finger tips. The hassle of travel was eliminated by increased trade and extensive networks.

She liked shopping. But she loved the view.

The town was barely illuminated at night- it gave the best open look at the sky and the stars she loved so long ago- at least those never changed.

Not every night, but a fair amount of them, she would walk around Konoha and stop in random places to enjoy the sky. It was a habit she had formed while Naruto was gone with Jiraiya- since she had no reason to lay down if he wasn't there. She walked down the lit road that led towards the outskirts of town- listening to the calls of the drunks and the night life that filled it after dark.

"I... I love you."

Sakura heard the faint sound of a girl's confession as she passed an alleyway. Immediately, she jumped over to hear it more clearly. This kind of stuff was better than a soap opera if it turned out right.

"I'm... I'm sorry, but I can't..." A deeper voice answered.

That voice was oddly familiar. She took a deep breath to see if she recognized the scent, but she was downwind from the bars and the air was clouded by the smell of booze and smoke. She would have to either interrupt or wait to see who it was.

"I know." The female voice responded. "You love her... don't you?"

There was a bit of silence and Sakura sat down against the wall with a smile. Everyone enjoys a good love triangle!

"Ahh. I had no idea I was so transparent, Hinata-chan. You see right through me."

Hinata?!

"What does she have that I don't? I could make you happy, Naruto-kun."

Naruto?! Sakura jumped back onto her feet. This soap was turning in the best direction. At this rate she'd have enough dirt on him for a lifetime.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't try to explain himself. He just apologized.

"But Sakura doesn't love you the way I do." Hinata pleaded.

"I know she doesn't. But I'm happy just being with her- even if it's as nothing more than a friend."

"I..."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing I can say to make this better. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"It's... okay. I knew you didn't feel the same way, but I had to try anyways." She pulled a little bit of hair back behind her ear and forced a smile. "No hard feelings. Ne?"

Naruto smiled back. "Of course, Hinata-chan. Thanks for understanding. And if you could keep this between us..."

She made a zip motion across her mouth. "Our little secret."

He released her and walked out of the alley she had cornered him in. He looked around and saw that the street was empty except for a few drunks down the road.

At least no one would know about this. Right?

**XXXX**

Naruto took his time getting home. Sakura was usually pretty good at reading moods... or souls or something- so if he went there all mixed up she would know it. Then she would call him on it and force him to explain and he couldn't have that. Their relationship has been awkward enough lately with him trying his hardest not to blow their friendship.

He wasn't sure at what point it had happened, but somewhere along their journey together he fell for her. It may have even been as far back as that old and moldy ballroom she was kept a prisoner. But the time didn't matter. What mattered is it happened and there was no way he would change it.

When he opened the door to his apartment the lights were all off. He figured Sakura wasn't there, but when he walked into his room he saw her sitting on his bed- staring out the window and up at the sky. This definitely wasn't the first time he'd seen her do this so it wasn't anything new. Usually she did it when she was thinking about something.

"Where were you?" She asked without taking her eyes off the night sky.

"Ah. Umm. Just walking around. It's such a nice night." He answered more nervously than he wanted.

"Is that so..." Her answer was wistful and a little sad.

"Is... is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"I am unsure, Naruto. I wish I knew, but I don't." She looked toward him and he was surprised to see her eyes glowing slightly- a transfluorescent green.

She stood and he could see that she was wearing a yukata instead of her normal tight black dress. It was floral; flowing, but tight where it should be and wrapped up with a pink obi. It struck Naruto speechless. With the moonlight at her back she was too beautiful describe.

"Do you like it?" She did a small spin. "I got it quite a while ago, but I never had the opportunity to wear it. I figured now was as good a time as any."

Naruto slowly stepped closer and it felt like the creak of each step was deafening. He reached out and rubbed the soft silky fabric of the yukata between his fingers.

"It looks great on you." He tried his hardest to not look directly at her. Tonight, it was just too much. If he did...

"Thank you."

He turned his head and they locked eyes. It made her smile when she had to look up at him- he was so much taller than the first time they met, but then again a lot of things had changed since that day.

The distance between them was small and the tension was thick. He knew he shouldn't have looked at her, but he did anyways. He felt like he was being pulled forward and he took a small step towards her to close the space.

"Don't..." She said softly.

He leaned his body forward at the waist until they were almost flush against each other. The courage he had was given to him by her- molded by their time together.

"Please... don't." It was such a weak fight she put up- she may as well not even have tried.

His hands grabbed her waist lightly and pulled her closer. Their heads dipped and lips pursed just before they connected together- it wasn't the first kiss they've ever shared, but it is the first on the lips and with so much meaning.

When they disconnected he took a small half step back. He reached out and gently tugged at the obi wrapped around her waist- it soundlessly fell to the floor. She didn't even try to fight him when he opened the yukata and slid it off of her shoulders- leaving her bare and basking in the moonlight from the window.

"Naruto. A demon and a human can't have children. Being with me means you'll never get to be a father."

"I don't care." He didn't miss a beat. "I wouldn't want to be a father if it wasn't with you."

"What about me? Am I supposed to sit here while you get old and die?"

"What? Like you were going anywhere anyways."

"Haha!" She laughed loudly and leaned her head against his chest. "I suppose I wasn't. I promised myself one more lifetime with you."

"I can promise it will be a fun one." He smirked.

"You're okay with me being a demon? It doesn't bother you? After all of the things I've told you I've done, you still want to be with me?"

"It's taken us so long to get here, Sakura-chan." Naruto pulled her tight against him. "There is nothing about you I don't love- scary parts and all."

"You love..." She pushed him off her quite strongly, which would have had a more dramatic effect if she wasn't naked. "Promise you'll never leave me."

"Huh?"

"I will be with you until the day you die. You and I can stay together, but you have to promise that you won't leave me."

"I would never leave you Sakura-chan. I promise." His words rang against the walls as a promise with a demon was locked in place- now his soul was on the line. They were together forever whether he wanted it or not. "You... made me make a pact?"

She ignored him as she threw him onto his bed and slowly sauntered over.

"This has been a long time coming." She purred at him as she smoothed her pink hair back with both of her hands. "I'm going to show you what thousands of years of experience gets you."

Naruto was awestruck at the primal sexiness she pulled off so easily.

"Oh, and by the way... I love you too." She smirked. "But what I'm about to do to you has nothing to do with that."

**XXXX**

**Naruto: 21 years old**

Sakura thought marriage was an absolute waste of time. It was a stupid human tradition that didn't mean anything to her, but Naruto wouldn't let it go. At least it wasn't a total loss because she liked to dress up in new clothes and she had never been in a wedding dress before.

Well, she did once, but that was a joke she was playing on someone... it may have been a bit cruel, but that was the old Sakura.

The boy she thought would grow up to be a monster was Naruto's best man. Sasuke... it still surprised her when she saw him and didn't want to rip his guts out. Well, she could go either way now, but for Naruto she would leave him alive.

Kakashi was there too and it seemed like he was only one who wasn't surprised that Naruto and Sakura ended up together. Just how much did that man know? No matter what the circumstance it always seemed like he was one step ahead of her. If he were to call her a demon right to her face it wouldn't surprise her any more.

After their ceremony, Sakura proved that behind every strong man is an even stronger woman, but no one had a clue how strong his woman was. With her knowledge, Naruto became known as one of the best Hokages in history who lead the town through a steady economic increase- everyone was oblivious to the fact that Naruto had nothing to do with it.

With Sakura's help Naruto became Hokage in no time. To be honest, without her help he may not have ever made it there. He was a good man and great leader that everyone loved to follow, but he lacked the organizational skills needed. He couldn't make it one day without her- he tried once and it was a terrible day in Konoha's history.

When it came to ethical decisions there was no one better- he wouldn't hesitate to kick some ass when some ass needed kicking. However when he had to choose between a reduction in tax on all incoming goods, which would allow for an increase in trade, versus a higher tax, which would bring in immediate revenue... he would always refer to his consultant and wife, Sakura.

She handled problems in her own way. Sometimes they were dangerous and scary ways that he didn't want to be involved in, but he could never complain about the results.

And that's when the other demons began to notice them. It actually took them longer than she expected. You see, there weren't many left, but maybe that was the problem itself. Sakura was a female demon and one of the few who could breed a full demon spawn into life. In a dying species the few remaining tended to get desperate.

When the others approached her and found that she was cavorting with a common lowlife human they began to get angry. When she pushed them away they became furious. And then they tried to use force, that's when everything became hectic.

They could have just been patient. They should know that Sakura was with a human. To them Naruto might as well be an ant or something less. His lifespan meant nothing to them and could pass in the blink of an eye, but for some reason they were not willing to wait.

A particularly forward demon approached Sakura and tried to forcibly take her out of Konoha. Even for a powerful demon he must have known that was stupid. Some dumbass came into Konoha and tried to take the hokage's wife?! Hell no he didn't.

Sakura was ready to tell this guy to go back to hell, but she never got the chance. Naruto came tearing in and ripped him to shreds in a storm of hellfire. He stood above the demon with blood covering his hands. The bastard thought he was indestructible, but Naruto made him into an example. When the other demons saw what had happened to their comrade they would know that this human wasn't playing around.

Sakura had never been so turned on.

Some of the other demons tried to team up against them, but the combined power of Naruto and Sakura was too much. A few of the smarter demons slithered their way into other nations. They used their demonic powers and offered to grant wishes to leaders in exchange for their services. That's how they raised an army to try and take Sakura.

It was no longer about the survival of the species. It was about proving a point to this human. He dared raise a hand against them and they would put him down for it. If they didn't then their pride would be tainted and other humans may rebel against them.

Naruto and Sakura became very angry when they found out other nations wanted to attack them for such a stupid thing. Instead of letting it escalate to a war, they took care of everything themselves. Just like Sakura taught him, they would handle their own business.

The grand things they did would be written into books. The two lovers back to back against the world carving a path through enemies and stopping a war by themselves. They would talk about how they held each others hands as they walked out of a surrendering village- no one would really know that the only ones who died were the demons pulling the strings. Once they were gone the leaders who had previously been under their control were free of their curse and easily signed a peace treaty.

The other demons left them alone from that point on. Sakura and Naruto were allowed to live a relatively peaceful life together free from the distractions of her former life and the dark clouds that always seemed to follow it.

A happy life as a husband and wife.

**XXXX**

As Naruto began to grow older she was there. It was the thing that scared her. The withering and frailty of humans never bothered her before, but that was before she decided to bind her soul to one.

Now she could see his hair becoming streaked with silver. His eyes weren't as sharp as they used to be and his skin was starting to sag. It took longer for him to learn things and he wasn't as strong as he used to be. At his prime he could make her quiver in fear if he wanted- even for a demon she had to realize his power was something to be wary of.

The worst part was when his mind began to slip. There came a day when she looked into his eyes and, just for a moment, she could tell... he didn't recognize her anymore. It was then that she realized the curtains were beginning to close- the spotlight on their time was beginning to dwindle.

The day that it came hurt more than she thought possible. She sat next to him in the hospital. Her genjutsu was that of an old woman, but underneath she still had the appearance of a twenty year old girl- that didn't change her heart break.

She stared down at Naruto's fragile old body as the beeps from his heart monitor began to slow down. Sakura gently took his cold hand and brought it close to her lips. He gave her one last look before the monitor rang and his heart stopped.

Tears of blood ran down her cheeks for her lost love. Because the love of a demon isn't as fleeting as a humans- it was an everlasting thing. And now it felt as if she had lost a wing...

The funeral was more grand than Naruto had wanted. He specifically asked to be buried in the general cemetery- he said that the townspeople were just as much a part of him as he was of them. Unfortunately no one listened and he was being buried in a special reserved section away from the rest of the villagers who have passed.

Nearly the entire town showed to pay their respects to Sakura. She didn't answer any of them- she just waited for them all to leave her alone. There were some speakers giving a eulogy about how great Naruto was to them, but it sounded like background noise to her. She just stared at the casket until it was lowered into the ground and covered with dirt. Even after everyone left, she stayed at the foot of Naruto's grave.

Finally, when it was only her and Naruto, she shifted out of her henge.

"I don't think I can continue on like this- an immortal life in a mortal realm. I've grown tired of watching the world waste away and I've grown disgusted with watching the things I treasure rot and die, but even those things would be fine if I could just have you."

"You said you would never leave me." She narrowed her eyes at his grave. "I thought I would be fine when the time came for me to let you go, but I don't feel as if one measly lifetime is nearly enough for me anymore."

Her left hand lit up into red flame.

"You took half of me with you into the afterlife… but you've left the other half here." She smirked at the ground. "And that means you broke a promise you made with a demon."

Her right hand lit up with a white flame and she combined it with the red flame from her left. The two fires wrapped violently around each other until they finally settled into a calm ethereal blue.

"I own you..." She set the blue fire onto his grave and it sunk into the ground. "So I cordially invite you to move your legs! Or have you gone lame?!"

The earth over Naruto's grave cracked and shook until a prolonged silence overtook it.

There was a small shift below her feet and young hand popped through the dirt. Naruto, covered in mud and splintered wood from his coffin emerged from the depths with a smile on his face. That same confident smile he wore as a boy.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Miss me?"

"Who could miss such a cheeky lad?"

"Hey, you're the one who hangs out with me."

"I suppose I do."

She rubbed her cheek over the smoothness of the kind face she fell in love with. The wrinkles that signified his closing hours were gone and left refreshed. They were replaced instead with the eternal youth of a reborn being.

"But that's one of the things I like about you the most."

**X The End X**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this story! I really had a lot of fun writing this one. I'm actually a little depressed that it's done, but I have to part with it at some point haha.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
